Diskuse:POV
Dle mé zkušenosti se jméno Wolverine do češtiny nepřekládá. Takže já bych tam nechala toho Wolverine namísto Rosomáka. Nicméně to nehci měnit ze své vůle, poněvadž zas tak moc do těch komiksů nevidím. :) Tak prosím , vyvraťe mi to někdo nebo potvrďte. *Osobně mám za to, že se nepřekládá, ale není to můj fandom a mé informace pochází jen z filmů. Lanevra .... Je mi líto, ale nemohu souhlasit s výkladem zkratky POV ve smyslu, že se jedná pouze o vyprávění v ich-formě. Osobně jsem to vždy chápala jako z úhlu postavy ve smyslu toho, že se člověk zaměřuje na pocity a prožívání jedné z postav příběhu (bez ohledu na formu v jaké je příběh psán). K potvrzení svého tvrze přikládám článek Point of View na Fanlore, kde také není konkrétně tvrzeno, že s jedná jen o vyprávění v ich-formě. Nicméně dávám to k prodiskutování zde. Lanevra Já měla asi za to, že POV souvisí s tím, co čtenář o příběhu ví. Tedy, že se ví věci, které ví nějkaá postava. Zná mylšnky nějaké postavy a tak podobně. A že se POV mohou nějakým způsobem i střídat, což je třeba pro milostné příběhy docela typické. Ich-fomra je takový vyhraněý způsob POV. Aby se ale patoložka nemyslela, že nás nemáma radost z toho, co nám sem přidala. Ž ji do toho hned tak vrtáme. :) belldandy Hmm, dobře, tak tady asi došlo k mému nepochopení, protože jsem vycházela ze svého pochopení a dle poznámek Rapidez. Podle WIKI se to ještě dělí na First-person view, Second-person view atd. A ich-forma tedy zřejmě náleží k tomu prvnímu případu. Co se týče Wolverina, dle mojí dabované verze prvního filmu byl opravdu uváděn jako Rosomák (Taky Tulačka a Bouře, že?) Ale je to úplně jedno. Chtěla jsem to tam dát jen pro to, abych všude nervala Harryho;-) Patoložka Dobrá tedy, shodli jsme se na tom, že POV neznačí striktně jen in-formu úhlu pohledu, alespoň tak vaše příspěvky chápu, je tedy nutné, aby někdo článek rozvedl a uvedl na pravou míru, že existují různé úhli pohledu, které mají svůj význam. Kdo to udělá? Rosomáka bych zas nějak dramaticky neřešila, ono je to myslím celkem jedno. :-) Pokud to někomu bude vadit, opravíte, když to nikomu vadi nebude, nechá to tak. :-) Lanevra Přepsáno. Prosím o kontrolu, jestli s tím teď už budete souhlasit;-) Já prostě na teorii nikdy nebudu.... Pat. ... Jsem ochotná to přepsat, ale nevím jeslti rozepsat, tak jak o tom mluvíš. Takže, jestlit i to stačí, půjdu na to. Můžeš mi to pak klidně ještě upravit či rozvést. Pat byla rychlejší. belldandy :P Článek jsem mírně přepsala, hlavně jsem mu dodala encyklopedickou formu. Poslední odstavec jsem vynechala, nadále s ním nesouhlasím, takže ho tam nemohu s čistým svědomím vložit v případě, že článek edituji. Vynechaný odstavec zde: "Ve fanfiction se s termínem POV nejčastěji setkáváme při označování povídek psaných v první osobě a my se tak ještě před čtením povídky dozvídáme, kdo nám bude příběh vyprávět." - Pokud ho bude chtít někdo přidat, může. Šablonu o nepravdivosti odstraním. Lanevra Na něco jsem přišla. Nemůžeme editovat všichni najednou. :D Takže teĎ edituju já, aby bylo jasno. :) belldandy Co to má znamenat - Editační konflikt? Řekla jsem, že teď edituju já! :D belldandy Tak nic, mě to z jakéhosi důvodu tam evidentně nepustí, takže posílám svůj návrh sem. POV, jinak také PoV, je zkratka anglického termínu point of view, což by se dalo přeložit jako úhel pohledu.1 Tato zkratka je užívána v souvislosti s úhlem pohledu, ve kterém je příběh, ať už fanfikční či jiný, vyprávěn. POV postavy tedy vyznačuje, z pohledu které postavy čtenář příběh vnímá. Například Spockovo POV znamená, že o příběhu čtenář ví zhruba tolik, co postava pana SpocKa. Typy POV Je známo několik typů POV, které mohou být při psaní příběhu užity. *'Objektivní' – V tomto případě se z příběhu dozvídáme jen to, co nám autor ukáže za pomoci akce nebo dialogů. Vypravěč nám nikdy neodhalí to, co si postavy myslí nebo co cítí. *'Ze třetí osoby' – V tomto případě se sice vypravěč příběhu neúčastní, ale dává nám vědět, co postavy cítí. Některé zdroje objektivní POV a POV ze třetí osoby slučují a definují ho jako vnějšího pozorovatele a tedy, že vypravěč sice popisuje situace a dialogy, ale že do hlavy postav nevidí. *'Z první osoby' – Tady se vypravěč příběhu přímo účastní, promlouvá ke svým čtenářům, příběh je psán formou ich-formy. Vypravěč čtenářům předkládá své pocity, myšlenky atd. Je třeba si ale při čtení příběhu uvědomit, že to, co se dozvídáme, není objektivní pravdou, ale jen jedním úhlem pohledu. *'Omniscentní (vševědoucí) a omezeně omniscentní' – V prvním případě je vypravěč vševědoucí a je obeznámen o všem o všech postavách. V případě druhém se je vypravěč vědom všechno jen o jedné postavě v jednom okamžiku a může přeskakovat, nebo má z větší či menší části svou vševědoucnost omezenou. Jednotlivé úhly pohledu, ať už mezi druhy nebo postavami lze střídat a také se to často děje, ale je vhodné to dělat za pomoci nějakého oddělovače nebo kapitol, aby se čtenář dozvěděl, že nastala změna a mohl na to reagovat.2 Zdroje ..... Upozorňuji hlavně na to, že PO dle mě není pojem týkající se fanfikcí. Tak teď se mi to povedlo uložit, ale vážně nechápu, proč to druhý odkaz ze zdrojů ztučnilo. Zkusila jsem ho smazat a znovu uložit, ale zase byl tučný. Nechám to tak, poněvadž nevím, co s tím. Ještě prosím o úpravu této věty, mám tam chyby už z prvního textu a nevšimla jsem si jich: V případě druhém se je vypravěč vědom všechno jen o jedné postavě v jednom okamžiku a může přeskakovat... Na: V případě druhém si je vypravěč vědom všeho jen o jedné postavě v jednom.... BTW: POV se jistě netýká jen fanfikcí, jen jsem chtěla upozornit na to, kde se u nich s POV můžeme setkat. Ale tak důležité to není, takže klidně vymazat;-))) Pat. .... Jdu to provést. Ještě jsem tam našla nějaké jedno opakování slov... Pat. ... Jinak - bezvadná práce, Patoložko. Teď vím o POV víc, než kdy dřív. :) belldandy No to já taky;-) Jen se obávám, že se radši vrátím na známou půdu;-) Pat.